This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The specific aim of the outreach and training component of the Admin Core is to expand programs to meet the training and mentoring needs of investigators, fellows, and students. The outreach and research training component enhances biomedical research, research training and student interaction by organizing and administering several major programs. These programs include hands-on research short courses, mentored summer research fellowships, and the Maine Biological and Medical Sciences Symposium, as well as initiatives to build the research skills of K12 students. During this grant year, the outreach and training component organized three short courses (two of them completely new this year), awarded six summer research fellowships to undergraduate and high school students, and organized one research symposium.